Titan Marriage story
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Raven and Robin tell their daughters, Reeneseme and Rosalie a story of how they got married and had Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

It was new years eve and it was 9:30 pm where all the Titans were staying up til midnight.

And also Raven and Robin we're celebrating their 5 years of marriage. Rosalie is now 5 years old and Reeneseme is now 2 years old. Raven and Robin have been married for years now and they have 2 children for now, but the two Titans are planing to have 6 children.

"New years eve is my favorite Holiday!"

"It's so much fun."

"I agree, it's this time of my life that I love the most."

"Ok Kiara and Nala, find daddy. And you and mommy will look for me."

"Ok daddy."

"Sure dad, go hide."

"You hear the kids." Terra said as she smiled at Beast boy "Go hide daddy, for the kids."

"Ok ok then, I'll go hide. No need to be bossy Terra."

Rosalie and Reeneseme were watching the clock, they wondered if it was going to be midnight.

"When is it going to be midnight?" Kiara asked as Terra picked up her daughter.

"In a while it will be midnight."

Raven and Robin came in the room, they had a couple of VHS tapes about before Reeneseme and Rosalie were born and when they were babies.

"Who wants peanut ice cream?"

"Man, nobody wants peanut ice cream." Cyborg replied.

"Then now pass me the nut shells."

"I'm telling you, you're not getting anywhere near the nut shells."

"Dude, pass me the nut shells!"

"Is there caramel in peanut ice cream?"_  
_

"No, there's no caramel in ice cream, it's peanut ice cream!" _  
_

"Then nobody wants it."

"Mommy!" Rosalie shouted as she gave Raven a hug.

"Daddy!" Reeneseme shouted as she gave Robin a hug.

"Happy anniversary mommy and daddy."

"Thanks Reeneseme."

"So daddy, can you tell me and Reeneseme of how I came first."

"Well yes we can, that might pass the time quickly."

"I would like to hear about what happened, like how you and mommy met."

"Well it all started when..."

_Raven: "It all started when me and Robin met in Titans tower, I used to be leader of Teen Titans til one day Robin challenge me. Then he became the new leader of Teen Titans, I started to fall in love with daddy."_

_Rosalie: "You fell in love with daddy?"_

_Raven: "Yes Rose, I did fell in love with daddy. But first we were friends for a while, til Starfire and daddy broke up and I broke up with Beast boy when he went with Terra."_

_Rosalie: "Does that upset both of you?"_

_Robin: "Well, with Starfire she was bossy and mean with me. But Raven she's much better then her."_

_Reeneseme: "Did you met any bad guys you haven't met before?"_

_Robin: "Mommy and I met Jigsaw and the Pig Masks; Jessie, Woody and Buzz. They we're mean to us, but mommy and I killed them all."_

_Rosalie: "Who were the bad guys you've met before Jigsaw?"_

_Raven: "We've met allot of bad guys who were with Jigsaw."_

_Reeneseme: "Who?"_

_Raven: "We've met Mumbo, Blackfire, Brotherhood of evil, Jinx with Mammoth and Gizmo, Overload, Slade, Mother Mae__ Eye and Killer moth. They were with Jigsaw once, but me, your daddy and all of our friends killed them all."_

_Rosalie: "Will you and daddy tell us how did you got married?"_

_Raven: "Sure we will, because this is one of our mommy and daddy moments."_

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is a little bit how Raven and Robin got married and their on their honeymoon.**

It was when Raven and Robin were getting married.

"I wonder if Robin will say yes that he wants me to be his wife."

"I'm sure he will Raven, and you look what you should be look like." Terra replied as she finished doing Raven's make up and hair and Raven looked beautiful in her make up.

"Starfire stop that, you're pulling on my dress."

"Sorry."

"Are you ready Raven?"

Raven turned around to see her mother standing and was ready to lead Raven to the wedding.

"I am mother, why did you ask me that?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you are ready because Robin is ready, and everyone is waiting for the bride to show."

Raven walked down the ile to Robin, she kept her powers controlled as she got to where Robin is.

"My dear Titan friends, we are gathered here today for my dear friend Raven also known as Rachel Roth marrying Robin also known as Richard Grayson in Titans team. Can anyone say why these two love birds shouldn't live together forever? didn't think so; now Richard Grayson, do you take Rachel Roth to be your beloved wife?"

"I do." Robin then slipped a ring on Raven's finger.

"And do you Rachel Roth, take Richard Grayson to be your husband."

"I...I do." Raven then slipped a ring in Robin's finger.

"And now I present, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Starfire said as Raven and Robin kissed and the whole room was filled with clapping and tears of joy. Robin then hugged Raven after the kiss and he heard her crying.

"Why are you crying Rae?"

"I cry at weddings like this Robin, I'm so glad we are together."

_Rosalie: "You and mommy got married?"_

_Robin: "Yes Rose, me and mommy did got married."_

_Reneseme: "Why me and Rose weren't there?"_

_Raven: "Because you were not born yet."_

_Rosalie: "What happens next mommy and daddy?"_

Raven and Robin went on their honeymoon to Great wolf loge, the best place that anyone can be.

"Is this where you want to go Robin?"

"Yes honey, because I love you." Robin kissed Raven's head as she giggled.

"I love you too."

Robin went in and payed to stay for a week and he and Raven went to room 176 and they went in the room.

"This is amazing Robin, I've been here when I was 9 years old. I've remembered this a long time ago."

"You've been here before when you were a young girl before you got, to this age?"

"Yep, I did came here."

"You're amazing Raven, that's why I dated you and we got married."

"I love you Robin, so much."

"I love you too Raven, I will never leave your sight." Robin said as he kissed her.

Raven and Robin were at dinner that night and they were waiting for their dinner to come, they started chatting.

"Raven."

"What?"

"I am glad you choose to date me." Robin said.

"Why?"

"Because I used to be with Starfire, then she started being stupid and I broke up with her."

"That was the same with me and Beast boy."

"It did?"

"Yes, I couldn't tell you til now."

"I understand how you feel."

"I know."

_Rosalie: "What did you and daddy do while you were on, your honeymoon?"_

_Raven: "Well, we went on water slides at the water park. We had arcade games and we won allot of things, then on a Sunday morning me and Robin came home, with a welcome home surprise."_

Raven and Robin came home from their honeymoon the next day they came home to Titans tower. They were tired from a long week of from crime fighting.

"Home."

"It's so good to be home."

"I missed the Titans tower."

"I missed my friends for a week." Robin added.

Then Raven and Robin saw all of their friends jumping from their hiding places in the living room yelling "SURPRISE!"

"Welcome home love birds." Terra said as she hugged Raven as her hair was still wet "You're hair Raven, it's still wet."

"Oh we ran into water parks that Raven wanted to go to so, we had a busy week."

"Yeah, and we'll be resting because I am tired." Raven yawned.

"You two need to get some sleep."

"Ok we will get sleep."

"But we missed you two allot, it wasn't the same without you guys."

"I know it wasn't the same without you or Raven."

"We're glad that you are home."

2 months later after Raven and Robin got married they were sleeping one night.

Robin had his arms around his wife that Raven woke up to see Robin wraping his arms around her.

"Robin? what are you doing?"

"Raven, I know it is 10 in night time. But I wanna have a talk."

"Sure what is it Robin?"

"I really want to ask you something."

"Yeah, I'm waiting for it." Raven said.

"And I have always wanted to do this ever since, we got married."

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"I want us to start a family."

"Really?" Raven asked "I have something to tell you, that goes with it."

"Really? what is it Rae?"

"I've always wanted to have children of our own, I've loved kids ever since I baby sit Melvin and her team."

"Wow, so you wanted to start a family."

"Yes, do you wanna start now or wait til later?"

"We can start now."

"Sure, let's start now."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Rosalie: "What happened after that mom and dad?"_

_Reneseme: "Yeah, what happened after you and mommy wanted to start, a family?"_

_Raven: "Well, we tried hard to start one. Til one day when daddy founded out something unusual, with me before we founded out that I was pregnant." _

A few weeks went by Raven was in the living room with her friends getting her tea.

"Hey Raven, morning my sweet." Robin grabbed Raven and the two love birds spin around as they kissed.

Raven was drinking her tea while she, Robin and Starfire were chatting.

"So why not we say later on, we'll go out for ice cream."

"That's nice."

Raven was then feeling sick that she was going to throw up.

"Are you ok Raven?" Starfire asked as Raven flew to the bathroom very fast.

"Is she ok?"

"I'll go see."

When Raven exited out of the bathroom she was pale.

"Raven are you ok?"

"I've threw up, and it happened just today."

"Why not you rest today, and we'll see how you do in the morning."

The next 5 days went by and Raven was still throwing up.

"It's been 3 weeks and Raven is still sick."

"Maybe she should see a doctor in the clinic."

"She should, I'll see how she is doing."

Raven was drinking her tea as Robin came into their bedroom.

"I just wanted to check on you; and see how you are doing." Robin said.

"I'm fine for now, I was drinking my tea it seems that my stomach disagrees with me. And I have no clue on what is doing this to me."

"I know it's not the flu, maybe we should see a doctor and find out why."

"Maybe we can do that."

"Oh Robin." Raven groaned, she hasn't been feeling her greatest most of this week and she is still sick.

"What's wrong Raven?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick, oh god."

"Ok Raven, let me get you to the washroom."

Robin was about to pick up Raven when she threw up on Robin.

"Oh god Robin! I am so sorry about that. That's something that is unusual with me, I have no clue why."

"That's ok Raven, that happened to me a few times with my friends. That was before I met you and the other Titans."

"And I have no clue on why I was sick in the past, few days."

"Let's see how you do in the next 3 or 4 days, and if you are still sick we'll see a doctor."

"It's a deal, no slacking off on that."

3 days later Raven has stopped throwing up but she's dizzy a bit.

"Hey Raven, surprising you haven't throw up in 3 days."

"I haven't, but I sometimes feel dizzy and my stomach hurts."

"Well that's unusual too."

"I know it isn't like this all the time." Raven said as she was drinking her tea she was feeling pains in her stomach.

"Raven are you ok?"

"I don't think so Robin. I've been feeling pains in my stomach, since this morning."

"I don't think the tea you are drinking, agrees with your stomach."

"That's very strange Robin. Raven's not usually have pains or throwing up, about her drinking her tea." Starfire replied.

"Ow, this is worse than my monthly time." Raven groaned as she fell over she was in pain.

"Ok we're seeing a doctor right now."

"We should Robin, this is getting worse."

At the doctors Robin was waiting outside the clinic with Starfire, they were waiting til they have heard the news from Raven and her doctor.

"I wonder what is wrong with Raven."

"I hope Raven is not really sick, that would be bad if she is sick."

"Raven is coming here Robin, maybe we'll see what the doctor say to Raven."

"Raven!" Robin ran to his wife and hugged her "What did the doctor say?"

"It's not bad, it is something good that the doctor had said to me."

"Really? what is it?"

"I'm pregnant Robin, you're the father of it."

"Raven, I'm so happy for you. That's why you've been dizzy; throwing up and having pains."

"Yes, that was why. When I asked her we did tests and we founded out that I was pregnant."

"We're having a baby Raven, wait til the others hear about this."

"My friend Raven, I am so happy for you and Robin. You will have a new member of our team, I just so happy."

"Thanks Starfire, we are glad to have friends like you."

"A little life inside of Raven, it's a living thing in there." Robin had his hand on Raven's flat stomach and sighed "How far are you?"

"A month in a half."

"Wow, I can't wait that we are finally having kids. This Raven is just I have always, wanted."

"I've always wanted to have kids too Robin, let's tell our friends."

"And your mother Raven, how will she react?"

"You'll see."

Back at the Titans tower the others sighed that Raven is not sick.

"So what happened?"

"What's up with Raven."

"Is Raven going to be ok?"

"Even better Titans."

"We have to tell you all something." Raven said.

"So please don't be mad at Robin or Raven."

"Titans, we are going to have a new member. My wife Raven is pregnant, and I'm the father or her child."

"That's amazing Raven, I'm so happy for you." Beast boy said.

"It's one of those moments, that I can't hold my tears back." Cyborg sobbed in happiness.

"Raven, I am so happy for you and Robin." Terra said.

"It's exciting, we have to tell everyone. The leader's wife is expecting a baby."

"I'll tell my planet about this." Starfire said.

"We'll tell Titans East."

"And me and you Robin, we're telling my mother."

"Ok, I'll stay with you for this."

In Raven's home world where she used to live with her mother saw Arella in her castle where Raven flew Robin up.

"Raven, I'm surprise to see you. I've heard you killed Triagon your father."

"Yes I have."

"I'm glad you did because, he was teaching you the wrong things."

"I know mother, me and Robin have something to tell you."

"What is it my sweet child? you can tell mother about it."

"I am pregnant mother, and you are going to be a grandmother." Raven sighed as Arella smiled at her daughter.

"Raven. My dear sweet child, that's wonderful. I'm going to be a grandmother."

"I know you are going to be one mother."

"In 8 in a half more months, you will be a grandmother."

"Thanks Robin, you will keep my daughter and grandchild safe."

"I will Arella, I will not lose any of what she has from me."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Rosalie: "You were pregnant with me?"_

_Raven: "Yes Rosalie, I founded out I was pregnant with you."_

_Robin: "Let us tell you about Raven's pregnancy, it was crazy from time to time."_

_Reneseme: "How was your pregnancy, with Rosalie was crazy?"_

_Raven: "Well Reneseme, I will tell you."_

Raven woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush her hair and teeth. She looked in the mirror one day and saw her stomach had a bump growing inside of her.

"Robin come in here!"

"Raven are you ok?" Robin painted "I heard you scream."

"I'm starting to get a bump."

"That's a baby bump, you're growing Raven. You never looked better, here let me give you a kiss."

Raven and Robin kissed as they went to the living room.

"Hey Raven, nice to see that you are up."

"Morning Raven."

"Oh. Look at this bump you're growing in."

"It's the baby, so that's why there is a bump in Raven."

"Oh gosh, this is exciting. The leader is going to be a dad."

"I am the dad, well not yet. But when this child is born, then I will be the father."

"You'll make a great father Robin, I just knew you will be."

"My Jewel, you're my baby Raven." Robin hugged Raven as he kissed her face.

"You're sweet Robin."

"You're sweeter my love."

"Trouble Titans, you guys go."

Raven was heading her way with the other Titans to fight monsters, when Robin blocked her way.

"Oh no Raven, you can't go out there."

"Yes I can Robin, now let me through."

"Raven, it's too dangerous for you to go out and fight monsters; while pregnant. What if you get hurt or killed? never mind that, what if the baby gets hurt of killed?" Robin said "And I don't want you go get hurt or risk losing the baby, and I'll stay home with you. The Titans will be fine."

"Are you sure Robin?"

"I am sure Raven."

"You can stay with Raven, Robin. We can go without you."

"Thanks Starfire, I knew I can count on you."

Robin saw Raven eating chips with whip cream.

"Why are you eating chips with whip cream on top?"

"Because, it's what I am craving for." Raven said.

"That craving is very weird."

"I know it is, pregnant women attend to have cravings."

"I see what you mean there Raven."

"Yeah, I know you do. Because of my pregnancy."

After a few days went by Raven was craving more and more food, her cravings are more healthier than last time.

"Raven you're getting so much bigger, I can't wait."

"I'm excited too Robin, you're happy that you will soon be a dad." Raven said as she sat on the living room couch.

"I will soon be a dad, my jewel." Robin kissed Raven as he kneed down and kissed her stomach witch is getting bigger.

"That was cute."

"What was?"

"When you kissed my stomach, you were kissing the baby in there."

"I did, because this baby is our jewel that will take one of our places as Raven or leader." Robin said as he sat beside Raven on the couch.

"We have to see the doctor in a hour Robin, do you wanna head to the clinic now?"

"Sure, let's go my sweet."

At the clinic Raven and Robin were waiting for their doctor to show up.

"Relax Robin, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I know Raven, I am just excited that's all."

"Rachel and Richard Grayson, doctor Emma would now like to see you."

Raven and Robin were waiting in doctor Emma's room for her to come to check up on Raven.

"It's been 5 minutes, when is she going to be here?"

"Robin, she's coming in a minute. She has to take care of a few people."

"Ok I am here now. Rachel and Richard Grayson, the nurses tolled me that I am going to book a ultrasound on March 25th."

"Yep, I tolled her."

"Ok, so let's get Rachel up on this table. I have did tests and booking ultrasounds with a couple pregnant women in the past, but I have not heard about one Teen Titan having a baby before Raven."

"So we would like to have a test, to see how Rachel's pregnancy is doing."

"Well, her pregnancy is in good condition and she's in perfect health." doctor Emma said.

"And how is the baby within her?"

"She's four in a half months, so next week Rachel will have a ultrasound. Witch I will be there on that day; and the baby's health is in great condition, Rachel and the baby have no health issues."

"That's good."

"How old is Rachel?"

"She is 17 years old, born in August 10th."

"I got that Richard, so Teen pregnancy is common for most teens. They usually get pregnant at age 16, 17 and 18. So Rachel got pregnant at age 17, so she has no risks with pregnancy at all; witch is great."

"I'm 18 years old."

"So you two are a year apart, witch that is ok." doctor Emma said "So now Rachel, I am now going to listen to the baby's heart; because so I can tell that the baby's healthy."

Robin and Raven waited for doctor Emma to hear a heart beat, they waited a few seconds tl doctor Emma heard the baby's heart beating.

"I can hear the baby's heart beating."

"Can I hear." Robin had his ear on Raven's stomach and heard his baby's heart beating.

"Can you hear anything Robin?"

"I heard it's heart beating." Raven started to cry happy tears when she heard her baby's heart beating, it was a wonderful thing to hear.

End of chapter 4


End file.
